Murky Waters
by Rachel2
Summary: She covered her face with both chalk white hands and chocked out a muffled cry...A black sea that she wanted to swallow her whole…"Faye!" He looked around. "Faye answer me!" Spike.Faye.FINISHED


**Murky Waters**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Genre: Drama**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**Laa****, I had Venus stuck in my head from Winter Wonderland and so I wrote another one shot ^_^ READ + REVIEW!**

**Also…a girl in my anime club at school wanted to know… Is there a difference in saying "Baka!" (idiot) to a group of people as opposed to just one person? If so what are you supposed to say? Also, R+R! You can answer my question on an e-mail, or in a review, whichever you prefer to do. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop**

          She covered her face with both chalk white hands and chocked out a muffled cry. The waves lapped against the sides of the Bebop and splashed against the bottom of her feet as she wrapped her arms around herself. She'd never remember anything about herself. She was worthless. She had no one, and no one wanted her. A breeze blew her shoulder length locks of violet hair into her eyes and sent a chill over her body. Her dulled green eyes gazed down at the murky water.

          A black sea that she wanted to swallow her whole…

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike sighed and turned off the late news as he gazed at the clock. He grimaced and rolled his eyes. It was already midnight, so much for getting to bed early. Jet walked by yawning and scratching his balding head. "Is the girl asleep?" Spike was referring to Faye.

          Jet shrugged his shoulders. "Guess so, last I saw her though she was going out on the deck for a smoke. She's probably in bed by now though, knowing her." Spike nodded and shrugged his shoulders. He really was going to be the last one to go to sleep. He yawned after seeing Jet do so and stood up stretching his lanky arms into the air and then bending back, cracking his spine and neck. "I need a smoke," he muttered. The deck sounded nice. They were on Venus, so the weather was nice and warm.

          He trudged up the steps and just as he was about to slam the door open and shut Jet's words of _'she's probably in bed'_ ran across his mind. This meant Ed was too, and he didn't want to deal with her crazed antics so late at night. He silently opened and shut the door.

          Rubbing the back of his neck and sighed and took a few lazed steps onto the deck and smiled as the warm air enveloped him in a blanket of comfort. He looked up at the clear sky and eyed the stars before glanced around the sides of the ship at the water. As he looked to the right he passed when he saw Faye standing at the ships edge. His left eyebrow rose and he took a step closer and was about to say something but stopped when he heard her spoke. "Goodbye," she looked up and the sky and exhaled before falling into the water.

          Both of Spike's eyebrows rose and his thin lips parted. He straightened and took another step expecting her to come to the surface. "Faye," he smirked. "Hey, it's me, what are you doing, going for a midnight swim?" He chuckled and walked towards the edge of the ship. His smiled disappeared. She didn't come back up. "Faye, I know you can hear me…stop kidding and tell me where you're at." Spike let a small crease of a smirk form onto his face. "Faye, I'm not kidding!" Spike's voice was loud and strained. He swallowed the large ball in his throat and closed his sweating palms. "This isn't…this isn't funny anymore!"

          He leaned over the side and clenched his teeth. Fear was an emotion he rarely felt, but now was taking over him, consuming him. Taking a breath he jumped in feet first. The water was warm, like the air around him. If he wasn't so worried about Faye he'd float back up and lie on his back, but he couldn't, he needed to find Faye. He forced himself to push back the water and swim down. They were drifting only ten feet or so from side to side, but the current of the water, if Faye had decided to drown would carry her already a span of thirty feet from where he was now. He shut his eyes tightly and came up to the surface, gasping for breath. "Faye!" He looked around and swam out a bit. "Damn it, answer me!" he pleaded and took another deep breath and dove back under.

          Spike grimaced as his head bumped about the bottom of the Bebop. He moved along it was his hands trying to see around. He didn't even know which was he was going anymore. He yelped as he ran into something. The silk fabric of a nightgown brushed against his face and he tugged at it and soon had a grip on Faye. He gasped, reaching the surface and held onto Faye. She wasn't moving and her face was pale, her lips were turning blue from the lack of oxygen. Spike gripped onto the latter and pushed Faye limply onto the deck as he stumbled up himself. Water dripped from his hair and onto her face as he rolled her onto her back. Taking a deep breath he tapped her face and checked her pulse. It was very weak, but she was still alive. "Breathe…" he did CPR twice. "Damn it Faye," he pressed into her chest four more times.

          Faye's eyes shot open, and she rolled onto her left side choking and spitting up water. Spike sighed and fell onto his back closing his eyes. After controlling herself she glanced back at her savior. "Why'd you do it?" She whispered.

          Spike opened his eyes and turned his head to face her. "You were drowning, I wasn't going to let you just die and forget about you." Spike mumbled he sat up and roughly shook his hands though his hair. Like a dog getting out of the bath the water droplets flew in all directions.

          Faye growled some muttered words and looked away and stared behind her at the moon. "You've never cared before."

          Spike took his yellow shirt off and rang it out before flopping it onto the deck. He looked towards the moon and ignored her comment. "The moon looks pretty."

          Faye rippled her lips together. "Yeah, maybe if it wasn't half gone…"

          Spike turned at narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong? I know you didn't fall into the water, you jumped in." She looked back at him.

          "You were watching me that whole time?" Faye stammered and stood up backing towards the door.

          Spike closed his eyes. "Not the entire time. When I got out there I heard you whisper something and then jump off." Faye chewed in her thumbnail.

          "Damn you." She cured.

          "Damn me, why me, what the hell have I ever done to make you want to kill yourself?" Spike growled. Faye walked up to him and shoved him towards the edge. He swung his arms in front of him and grasping onto Faye's hand sent them both into the water.

          Spike kept hold onto her hand as they both came up to the surface gasping and coughing for air. "Jackass thanks a lot..." She muttered. Spike splashed her with water.

          "You're the one who pushed me, I grabbed onto what I could, and it was you." He sighed and let go of her hand and floated onto his back. He stared up at the sky. "You can do it again…I won't stop you, if you really want to die, I'm not going to be the one to stop you this time." He turned his face, his right eye went under the water and his left gazed at her carefully studying her reaction.

          She waded in the water and stared at him as the beads of water dripped onto her face. She ran her fingers through her hair. She swam over and looked at him. "Why not?"

          Spike sighed and straightened himself, backing into the ladder of the Bebop. "Why stop you if you'll just try it again later?" She stopped and sank to her neck before she began swimming again.

          She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Its scary." She chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't want to try it again." She swam towards the ladder and rested against it, she staid afloat with her left foot that was gracefully placed on the last step.

          He rolled his head back and looked up at the sky again. "Is that so…" He exhaled and sank under the water. Faye sighed and shut her eyes.

          "Yes, Spike, that's so. You're not funny mocking me either…" She opened her eyes and he wasn't up yet. "Spike…?" She trailed off and slipped her frame back into the murky water and swam out a little. "I'll try it again if you don't—"

          Spike came up out of the water right in front of her face. Water splashed against her and she was shoved forcefully into the side of the Bebop. Spike took a sharp inhale of air and gripped his hands onto the latter. "You see how scary it is for the people who live with you?" His face was centimeters away from hers. She looked into his eyes as Spike's right hand ran through her hair and he kissed her. "I do care about you Faye…" He pulled her away from the ladder and climbed out. "Well, since you aren't going to kill yourself again, then you can get yourself out just fine, right?" He stood straight and didn't look back at her.

          Faye looked up and with a blush on her cheeks smiled, and nodded. "I'll be fine Spike, go to sleep." She got a grip on the ladder and pulled herself up.

          Spike stuck his hands into his pockets and grimaced as the water dripped off him and onto the floor. He hated the feeling of wet clothes, shoes especially. He bit his bottom lip as he got into his room and leaned against his door letting out a sigh. "Faye…" He barely whispered aloud.

          "Goodnight Spike," he gritted his teeth and backed away from the door, his brown eyes wide. He coughed and nodded his head.

          "Goodnight Faye," he called out as she walked to her room and shut the door. He brought his hand to his mouth and looked into his mirror diagonally from his bed. The room was dark, and look looked away trying to hide his burning cheeks. "It's got to be the sea air."

**Yeah…It's go to be that sea air Spike…  -^_^-**

**^_^ Just a short one shot! I'm not going to have another chapter for this. I wasn't going to anyways, so don't beg for another chapter, it ain't happening. +_+ ::glares:: No, j/k. REVIEW!!**


End file.
